supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Neon
Neon is the son of Yami Bakura and Samus Aran and a major antagonist starting with Season 22. Neon was spat out of Samus after she and Yami Bakura get married. Neon then notices Anubias and Sellon in the audience and decides to attack them for amusement. Later, Neon is brought to Station Square by Wiseman in order to destroy the Heroes of Legend's friends, and winds up battling Piccolo on an island. In Season 23, Neon is forced to watch as Wiseman absorbs the Smash Core, and for the first time shows genuine fear. However, Wiseman decides to absorb Neon to ensure he has the full power of the Offspring of Zorc. Neon later redeems himself and joins the Heroes of Legend along with the rest of The Offspring of Zorc, but returns to his villainous ways along with the other Offspring of Zorc later on. Neon is later killed by Mechtavius Destroyer along with the other Offspring of Zorc (except for Bowser and Samus). Neon is revived due to Drago killing Mechtavius Destroyer in the past. However, Neon and the other Offspring of Zorc (minus Samus, Bowser, and Zombie Reed) are erased from existence by Sonic after the Heroes of Legend kill Mechtavius Destroyer before his mutation could occur. Neon is later recreated by Coredegon at Samus' request. Later, Neon helps Yami Bakura, Yami Zelda, and Yami Kirby battle against the Heroes of Legend. Neon later reappears after Zane Truesdale uses De-Fusion to release all of Mechtavius Destroyer's victims. After disappearing for some time, Neon returns in Season 32, where it is revealed that the reason Neon was spat out by Samus was because he was from the same future as Jill and Necrosis. Due to the Heroes of Legend's inability to save his timeline, Neon decides to return to the past with the other future versions of the Heroes of Legend's children, as well as Tikal and Master Hand's children, intent on reshaping the past through any means neccessary. At the same time, the present day Neon is finally born. Appearance Neon's appearance consists of a dark blue armor over a light blue shirt, white pants, titanium leg braces, and black shoes with red at the ankle. Neon also has a hairstyle inherited from both of his parents, with long hair inherited from Samus, but black instead of blond, and the trademark bangs of Yami Bakura, though much shorter. Trivia *Neon is a combination of several characters. He wears the same armor Vegeta wore during the Frieza Saga (but in different colors), has a mixture of Samus and Yami Bakura's hairstyles, keeps some of his hair behind one ear like Android 18, has the same eye color as the Androids, and has 2 lines going down his face like Frieza. *Neon sounds quite similar to Android 17. *Neon's personality is similar to Shadow the Hedgehog, Frieza, and Android 17 in several ways: #Before his fight with Piccolo, Neon dubbed himself as the Ultimate Warrior, similar to how Shadow states he is the Ultimate Life-Form. #Neon is arrogant like Frieza and Android 17. #Neon treats everything like a game, just like Android 17. *Neon is the only Offspring of Zorc that lacks a human disguise. *Neon is the only Offspring of Zorc that has blue eyes with black sclera, whereas the other Offspring of Zorc have red eyes with black sclera. Category:Offspring of Zorc Category:Antagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Psychopaths Category:Complete Monsters Category:Fan Characters